recuperando vidas
by akane mizuno granger
Summary: la historia se basa en la relación de Katniss y Peeta, esta situada entre los juegos del hambre y en llamas así que pasen y lean
1. regreso

Los personajes ni LJDH me pertenecen son propiedad de Suzanne Collins, hago esta historia sin fines de lucro

****Los personajes hablan

_Los personajes piensan_

Cambio de escena %%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

_Por fin regreso al Distrito 12 a mi distrito, la verdad no puedo ver a Peeta a la cara después de que se entero que mi amor hacia el era un montaje para salir con vida de la arena de los septuagésimos cuartos juegos del hambre, espero que algún día me perdone y que comprenda que lo hice por los dos- _Katniss

Cielito ya estamos por llegar así que enciendan la llama del amor – nos dice haymitch a Peeta y a mi

Para que si ya terminaron los juegos, no hay necesidad de seguir con esa farsa – dice con frialdad Peeta y yo me siento morir de la pena y tristeza pero se que me lo merezco

Miren chicos esto es solo el inicio y….

Hemos llegado mis vencedores – lo interrumpe Effie. Ya están listos para saludar a su gente

Si ya estoy lista para regresar con mi familia – contesto si más- quiero descansar

Igual yo, quiero aclara mi mente - dice Peeta

Pues llegaremos en 5 minutos al Distrito 12, pero antes de que se vayan con su familia tendrán que saludar a la gente con una gran sonrisa y después irán con su familia al valle de los vencedores, ahí les diré lo que harán mientras disfruten su momento de gloria, ya llegamos así que a sonreír- termina su discurso Effie

Lista Katniss – me pregunta Peeta, es la primera vez desde que se entero de la farsa que me habla así que me sorprendo mucho

Si, estoy lista- tardo en responderle

¿Puedo tomarte la mano?- me pregunta

Claro – contesto sin darme cuenta que es lo que me preguntaba, así que me sorprendo al sentir sus dedos se entrelazan entre los míos. Pero al mirar al frente lo primero que veo es a mi hermosa hermana Prim en los hombros de Gale y a mi madre parada a su lado.

Saludamos a toda la gente y después nos dirigimos Haymitch, Effie, Peeta y yo a al valle de los vencedores

Bueno chicos como saben haymitch ya tiene mucho viviendo aquí por que gano sus juegos hace 24 años así que desde hoy ustedes también vivirán aquí, con su familia , es un premio por ganar los juegos chicos así que disfrútenlo y….

Que no lo ganamos, o si si lo ganamos a costa de 22 vidas inocentes- gruño interrumpiéndola y me dirijo a mi antigua casa

**Continuara**

**Espero les guste la historia**

**Y también espero sus reviews **


	2. acostumbrandonos

Los personajes ni LJDH me pertenecen son propiedad de Suzanne Collins, hago esta historia sin fines de lucro

****Los personajes hablan

_Los personajes piensan_

Cambio de escena %%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

_ Que nos depara el destino de ahora en adelante, al menos se que no seré tributo de nueva cuenta, así que es un peso menos en mi vida-_ Katniss

katniss, te buscan- interrumpe mis pensamientos mi hermana Prim

¿Quién me busca patito?-le pregunto intrigada

es Gale; dice que es importante verte- contesta dándose media vuelta para salir de mi habitación y la sigo hasta la puerta de mi nueva casa y ahí esta el siempre con su sonrisa para mi

hola Catnip, ¿como estas?- pregunta Gale

muy bien, acoplándome a esta nueva vida; casa nueva, sentirme libre de que ya mi nombre no aparezca de nuevo en la...

por favor no vine a hablar de eso- me interrumpe y sus sonrisa se esfuma de su rostro- no vengo a ver a la ganadora , vengo a visitar a mi amiga, a mi acompañante de casería, así que ya olvida los malditos juegos y aprende a vivir tu nueva vida

esta bien; necesito ir a cazar, ir al bosque a relajarme- casi ruego por ir

muy bien sus deseos son ordenes- y su sonrisa de nuevo- vamos antes de que te arrepientas

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

estar aquí de nuevo es maravilloso, me siento la Katniss de antes- digo muy contenta; al estar en medio del bosque

y lo sigues siendo, solo que ya tienes dinero y no morirás de hambre- me dijo mientras posaba su mano en mi mejilla haciéndome sentir incomoda

me tengo que ir, no le dije a mamá que vendría y no quiero que se preocupe. y comienzo a caminar hacia la valla electrificada

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Katniss hija ¿Dónde estuviste?- me pregunto mi madre

estuve con Gale en el bosque no te quería preocupar , perdóname -

no te preocupes ; vino Peeta pero como no estabas dijo que vendría en la noche - me soltó mi madre

¿te dijo que quería?- pregunte curiosa

no , dijo que te lo quería decir en perso...- es interrumpida por el timbre de la puerta- debe ser Peeta es mejor que tu abras - así que me dirijo a la puerta la abro y

hola Katiniss- me saluda Peeta

muy bien y tu ¿Cómo estas?- pregunto

bien, acostumbrándome a esta nueva vida , que mas podemos hacer- contesta

¿ quieres pasar? hace frio - lo invito

claro, si no es mucha molestia- dice

pasa anda, ¿te ofrezco algo?

no gracias solo venia a hablar contigo- con voz seria

dime , que pasa

**continuara**

**espero que les este gustando la historia**

**gracias orion mellarky espero que te guste mi historia**

**espero sus reviews**

**besos**


	3. interrupciones

Los personajes ni LJDH me pertenecen son propiedad de Suzanne Collins, hago esta historia sin fines de lucro

****Los personajes hablan

_Los personajes piensan_

Cambio de escena %%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

lo que quero decirte es sobre noso...- alguien llama a la puerta

hola, Katniss ,ahí estas linda- es Effie sin siquiera esperar a que yo le abriera

bien gracias y tu ¿ como estas?- pregunto

muy bien querida- me contesta- ¡Peeta! ¿ que haces aquí?, bueno ya que están los dos aquí , vengo a decirles sus itinerarios de mañana, antes debo decirles que como ganadores de los septuagésimos cuartos juegos del hambre, deberán hacer una gira de la victoria por todo el Panem antes de los próximos juegos

¿ QUE? NO IRE- grito y casi me le lanzo a Effie para golpearla

tranquila Katniss, es protocolo- me abraza y trata de tranquilizarme Peeta

así es niña; mañana tienen una entrevista con Caesar quiere saber sobre su regreso al distrito doce, bueno tengo que ir con Haymich a coordinar unos asuntos, nos vemos- se despide

adiós Effie- la despido

yo también me despido, ya es tarde- se despide Peeta

espera tu querías decirme algo, que pasa- ya mas tranquila

no, no creo que sea el momento- me dice

anda dime. trato de persuadirlo

no ya te dije, hablamos luego- veo que no lograre sacarle lo que me quiere decir

no te vayas- hasta yo me sorprendo con lo que dije

esta bien, me quedo- siento mucha alegría que se quede

te invito a cenar- lo invito

no será molestia- me dice

por que serás molestia, le agradas a mamá- le digo con una gran sonrisa

así es Peeta , entonces te quedas- como siempre Prim

esta bien, cenare con ustedes- le contesta a mi hermanita

perfecto, le diré a mi madre que cenaras con nosotras para que ponga un plato extra- se retira

bueno iré a casa a decirles que cenara aquí, sirve que te relajas un poco- se despide

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

gracias por la cena, estuvo deliciosa- agradece Peeta

no agradezcas , sabes que puedes venir a cenar cuantas veces quieras, esta es tu casa- le dice mi madre

gracias a ti por traer panecillos- le dice Prim

no me gusta llegar con las manos vacías- contesta- bueno creo que es hora de que me marche , ya es tarde y no quiero ser inoportuno

muy bien Peeta, ya sabes esta es tu casa- mi madre siempre tan amable

gracias señora, buenas noches- se despide de mi madre y Prim yo lo acompaño a la puerta

Peeta perdóname por haberte engañado- trato de disculparme

no es momento de hablar de eso, lo hablamos después- me dice serio

perdona...

shhhhh, después hablamos - me interrumpe poniéndome sus dedo en mis labios- buenas noches Katniss

no,no te vayas Peeta , quédate conmigo- le dijo con voz dulce

siempre- me contesta de igual forma

quédate esta noche conmigo- suplico

Katniss- escucho mi nombre

por favor -

esta bien,me quedare contigo

**continuara**

**espero sus reviews**

**samanta136: no yo se lo que le quiere decir Peeta a Katnis jiji ntc **


	4. a tu lado

Los personajes ni LJDH me pertenecen son propiedad de Suzanne Collins, hago esta historia sin fines de lucro

****Los personajes hablan

_Los personajes piensan_

Cambio de escena %%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

me quedare, pero ¿por que quieres que me quede?- me pregunta

no quiero separarme de ti, no se por que, solo se que te quiero hoy conmigo- suplico

esta bien , sube a tu cuarto; regresare a casa y en la noche trepara tu pared para entrar a tu cuarto- se despide y yo por impulso de si un beso en la mejilla

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

estoy en mi cuarto no dejo de dar vueltas, Peeta no a llegado y ya no puedo mas estoy apunto de irlo a buscar

ya estoy aquí; mi madre no iba a dormir, perdón- con su mirada y dulce voz

estaba apunto de ir a tu habitación- se lo dije mientras lo abrazaba

ya tranquila, ya estoy aquí- me dijo mientras me dejaba sentada en la cama

gracias por venir, en verdad te necesito y no se por que - digo casi al borde del llanto, Peeta rápidamente se sienta a mi lado de la cama

lo que nos dijo Effie te afecto verdad- me pregunta

si, no quiero volver a ese maldito lugar , se que recordare lo que vivimos y no se como reaccionare- lloro desconsoladamente

no temas, sabes que estaré contigo- me consuela

siempre- le contesto y sonrió- y anda dime que es lo que me quería decir en la tarde

te lo diré después, ahora es tiempo de dormir- me jala asta que me acuesta en la cama

esta bien-y bostezo

y en donde dormiré yo- me pregunta mientras busca con sus ojos

aquí- le contesto indicando a un lado mío

¿estas hablando en serio ?- dudoso

si , necesito sentirte a mi lado- contesto sin rodeos

esta bien- y se quita los zapatos, se mete a la cama, pero se queda en la orilla, no se que me pasa que me acerco a el y lo abrazo , pero como estábamos en la orilla nos caímos de la cama

duerme a mi lado , por favor- le digo

muy bien- y se acomoda a mi lado y yo por impulso lo vuelvo abrazar , el se estremece pero al final me abraza

buenas noches- Katniss

buenas noches Peeta

**continuara**

**espero sus reviews**

**samanta136 si dormirán juntos, ojala sigas mi historia**


	5. entrevista

Los personajes ni LJDH me pertenecen son propiedad de Suzanne Collins, hago esta historia sin fines de lucro

****Los personajes hablan

_Los personajes piensan_

Cambio de escena %%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

_despierto y lo primero que siento son unos brazos rodeando mi cuerpo, y un aroma ya tan familiar para mi_ ; _me aferro mas a Peeta, mi Peeta_-Katniss

buenos días- de digo

buenos días Katniss ¿como dormiste?- me pregunta y me da un beso en la frente

muy bien y ¿tu?- también le pregunto

de maravilla, pero me tengo que ir a casa si no, nuestras familias sabrán que dormimos juntos- y yo en ese instante de levanto de la cama

muy bien , gracias por quedarte conmigo- le agradezco

no fue nada, bueno Katniss nos vemos; Effie dijo que vendría a las diez , nos vemos hasta entonces- se despide

espera- lo detengo, me aproximo a el y lo beso en la frente- nos vemos, cuídate

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

ahora con ustedes los trágicos amantes del distrito doce, mi expresión favorita Katniss Everdeen y Peeta Mellark , los ganadores de los septuagésimos cuartos juegos del hambre

hola Caesar- lo saludo sin muchos animos

¿como están? - nos pregunta

muy bien, nos estamos acoplando a esta nueva vida- contesta Peeta volteando ver a la cámara donde se veía a Caesar

a ver chicos , ahora que ya no están en peligro , Peeta ¿ ya invitaste a salir a Katniss?. por que si no mas recuerdo y lo vimos todos la amas- wow ese Caesar si sabe dar donde no se debe

mmmmmm, la verdad no hemos tenido tiempo para nosotros, ya sabes la familia quiere vernos , contarles como vivimos los juegos es de tiempo completo- contesta y me sorprende la respuesta que le da Peeta

katniss, ¿tu aceptarías una cita con Peeta?- directo y a mi yugular - pues , no se puede ser- sin mas contesto pero al mismo tiempo tomo la mano del hombre de ojos azules que esta a mi lado

chicos dentro de unos meses los espero acá en el capitolio, en su gira de la victoria ; no se escaparan de una larga entrevista , nos vemos- y se corta la trasmisión

muy bien chicos- nos felicita Effie , estos meses descansaran y vendré , para una entrevista antes de la gira de la victoria y se irán conmigo en el tren vuela a recorrer todo Panem, nos vemos- se despide Effie

¿iras tu con nosotros Haymich?- pregunto al hombre ebrio enfrente de mi

si cielito, iré con ustedes , también me voy, necesito dormir- y se va tambaleándose

te veo después Katniss- me pregunta Peeta

claro que si, ya sabes - le sonrió- tengo que ir a casa me despido , pero no me quiero ir de su lado, no se que me pasa

muy bien ; iré a la panadería a ayudarle a mis padres , nos vemos- y ahora me da el beso en la mejilla , de da media vuelta y se va; lo bueno que se fue pronto si no hubiera visto el sonrojo en mi cara

**continuara**

**espero sus reviews**

**1206gt: la seguire escribiendo , saludos y gracias por leer mi historia**

**samantha136: imagínate si los cacharan , pleito seguro, saludines **


	6. comienzo

Los personajes ni LJDH me pertenecen son propiedad de Suzanne Collins, hago esta historia sin fines de lucro

****Los personajes hablan

_Los personajes piensan_

Cambio de escena %%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

_Estaba a punto de comenzar la gira de la victoria, que si estoy emocionada, claro que no, porque sería regresar al capitolio, si el lugar donde casi muero_

Katniss ya estas lista , para arreglarte y partir, recuerda que Effie vendrá por ti a las 10 – me grita mi madre desde la primera planta

Si , ya voy- le contesto sin mucho ánimo- el día tenía que llegar uff- me dije para mí misma

¿Hermanita que tienes?- siempre Prim preocupándose por mi

Nada es solo que hoy comienza la gira y la verdad no tengo ánimos , pero bueno tengo que cumplir , voy a a listarme no tarda en llegar Effie- digo y me levanto ara ir a mi habitación

Hija te buscan- me dice mi madre desde el otro de la puerta

¿Quién es?- me sorprendo

Es Peeta , apúrate- me ordena

Si ya casi estoy- contesto. Estoy emocionada, tengo mucho que no veo Peeta por que el estaba muy ocupado en la panadería

Hola- digo al chico de ojos azules

Hola Katniss- me contesta el saludo

Y a ¿qué debo tu visita?- le pregunto

Pues ya que hoy volvemos a hacer los amantes trágicos, hay que prepararnos, o no – me contesta

Si verdad se me había olvidado, tienes razón- digo y se escucha que tocan la puerta- ups creo que no podremos ya llego Effie

JAJAJAJAJAJA- tenía mucho que no escuchaba reír a Peeta- tienes razón

Hola, Peeta en tu casa me dijeron que estabas aquí, oye ¿que ya vives aquí o que?- preguta la siempre indiscreta Effie

No, solo vine a ver si Katniss ya estaba lista- contesta si nada de nervios

Si, de hecho acababa de llegar , subo por mis cosas y nos vamos, Peeta es mejor que también traigas tus cosas para acá- le digo y subo a mi habitación por mi maleta

Si Katniss tiene razón, ve por tus cosas y nos vamos ya al tren vuela

**Continuara**

**Espero les guste la historia**

**Y también espero sus reviews **


	7. primera parada

Los personajes ni LJDH me pertenecen son propiedad de Suzanne Collins, hago esta historia sin fines de lucro

****Los personajes hablan

_Los personajes piensan_

Cambio de escena %%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

_Llego al distrito 11 me siento morir, recordé el rostro de Rue, pero tengo que fingir no me pueden ver derrumbada en el discurso frente a las personas del distrito, lo bueno es que esta a mi lado Peeta_

Katnnis ¿te sientes bien?- me pregunta mi ojiazul

Si, solo que regresar aquí me inquieta- conteste

Llévala a su cuarto, a que descanse, no la quiero con esa cara frente a la gente – típico de Effie

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Recuéstate, veras que te sentirás mejor- de ordena tiernamente

Muchas gracias, ve a descansar tu también- le dije

Esta bien, tomare un baño, tu deberías hacer lo mismo- se despidió

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Asi que sin el sacrificio de Rue y Tresh nosotros no estaríamos aquí hablando con ustedes… - decía Peeta cuando sentí que se me movia el piso y de repente ya no supe de mi

**Continuara**

**Espero les guste la historia**

**Y también espero sus reviews **

**Valeria luis : ya verás que pasara en la gira y después **


	8. normalidad

Los personajes ni LJDH me pertenecen son propiedad de Suzanne Collins, hago esta historia sin fines de lucro

****Los personajes hablan

_Los personajes piensan_

Cambio de escena %%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Katniss, Katniss!- escuchaba que me nombraban a lo lejos y comencé a abrir mis ojos- gracias a Dios que despertaste – agradeció mi oji azul

Peeta,¿ que me paso?- pregunto sentándome en la cama

Te desmayaste, fue por baja de presión, pero ya estás bien- contesto Haymich

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Katniss ¿que fue lo que te sucedió en el distrito 11? -Me pregunta Caesar

Pues fue una baja de presión, tu sabes la jira, además ya estaba un poco enferma pero ya está todo bien – contesto lo más tranquila posible

Excelente, muchos creíamos o al menos yo que estabas embarazada – soltó sin anestesia

No, no!, como crees, por el momento no quiero tener hijos; tengo que hacer unos asuntos nos vemos en el capitolio – di por terminada la entrevista

Muy bien Katniss , pero no nos vuelvas a dar un susto como el de hace una semana y media - se despide Caesar

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Muy bien solo nos falta el distrito 1 y directo al capitolio- nos dice Effie

**CONTINUARA**

**Apartir de este capitulo , los demás serán mas largos **

**Espero sus reviews**

**Lin: los capítulos ya serán mas largos**


End file.
